daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Character List
(Also See Category:Player_Character ) Please post your player characters here. If you do, you get a 10% XP boost! (Note, you will need to make a page and fill out at least the character infobox and picture for all your characters.) Post only once per character, even if your character is multiclass. Simply choose whichever class you consider your character to be "primarily". Character Template is available to help create your character. Artificers *Artemis Brightspark (Rock Gnome Battlesmith Artificer 6) *Insel (Hobgoblin Artificer 11) *Kalech (Hobgoblin Artillerist Artificer 7) *Kalyanna (Rock Gnome Alchemist Artificer 11) *Milo (Gnome Battlesmith Artificer) *Lajal (Halfling Artificer/Druid ) Barbarians * Greethak (Bugbear Barbarian 3/Monk 3) * Izumi Ashi (Dragonborn Barbarian 4) * Viscount Rumbletums (Tabaxi Zealot Barbarian 7) * Lee Teng (Human Totem Barbarian 5) Bards * Grace Nemeia (Tiefling Paladin 1 / Swords Bard 3) * Reza (Human Glamour Bard 4) * William (Human Lore Bard 4) * Sora Anda (Human Bard 5/ Rogue 1) * Audrey Westrianna (Eladrin Elf Bard 3/Paladin 2) * Rin Ferra (Bard of swords) Clerics * A'vane (Tabaxi Nature Cleric 9) * Fox H (Changeling Life Cleric 7) * Harbin Dawnbringer (Hill Dwarf Life Cleric * Mirik (Lizardfolk War Cleric 4) * Visserina Dessiah (Human War Cleric 10) * 赤 乱 (Aka Ran) (Vampire Blood Cleric 1 / Lore Wizard 3) * Lixue Teng (Human Variant Protection Cleric 4) Druids * Dheeg Ukmolp (Kobold Druid 15) * Elias Saran (Moon Druid 5) * Nadia (Gnome Druid * Sienna (Wood Elf Druid 6/Fighter 1) * Xorm (Githzerai Druid 7) * Qu Changpu 'Finch' (Human Druid 4/Monk 1) Fighters * Alexis Carey (Human Battle Master Fighter 6) * Dorian (Human Gunslinger Fighter 4) * Howe (Human Fighter 7) * Jakkul Devalde (Human Battle-Master Fighter 5) * Krash (Air Genasi Fighter 6 / Rogue 3) * Leandra (Forest Gnome Fighter 7/ Artificer 1) * Robert "Robb" Malleny ( Variant Human Fighter 4) * Rustalem Rhuinae (High Elf Gunslinger 5) * Stedd Dheolur (Half-Elf Purple Dragon Knight 7/Swashbuckler 3) * Talen Fellshore (Changeling Brute Fighter 6/Storm Sorcerer 1) * Thalok the Fearless (Goliath Cavalier Fighter 9) * Tithian (Yuan-ti Malison Fighter 5) * Vigil (Warforged Fighter 8) Monks * Arkalys (Shadar-kai Long Death Monk 8) * Echo (Warforged Monk 5) * Mallus Wenderelf (Wood Elf Tranquility Monk 5/Cleric 3) * Rou (Iron) (Gem warforged Gravity Weaver Monk 6) * Nyumi Lightening (Tabaxi Tranquility-Monk 5) * Phryxus (Tiefling Long Death Monk 10/Cleric 3) * Traki, Vadania Aloro "Akia" (Kensei Monk 4) Paladins * Alessana Songspire (Half-Elf Paladin 2/Bard 4) * Joellen Dawnbringer (Human Paladin 4) * Taln (Human (???) Paladin 5/Rogue 1) * Orciel Moonblossom (Aasimar Paladin 5) * Ledrick Stoddart (Human (???) Paladin 4) * Quinn Blackthorn (Human Paladin 4) Rangers * Alba (Bugbear * Espero Fiakon (Elf Ranger 4) * Glenrik (Firbolg Ranger 5) * Enna Liadon (Woold Elf Ranger 4) Rogues * Thomas (Human Swashbuckler Rogue 5) * Tru (Halfling Arcane Trickster Rogue 14) * Guan Nuo (Human Rogue 5/Fighter 3) * Noele 'Dustvale' (Winged-Tiefling Arcane-Trickster Rogue 5/Artificer 1) * Sve'lek (Shadar-Kai, Rogue6/Fighter4) Sorcerers * Cherry Lin (Changeling Aberrant Sorcerer 5/Rogue 1) * Morgar (Black Dragonborn Sorcerer 6/Rogue 3/Warlock2) * O'Shea (Jeevak Divine Soul Sorcerer 6) * Vyeex (Goblin Pyromancer Sorcerer 4) Warlocks * Alasi Venomtooth (Yuan-ti Pureblood Warlock 15) * Apple Blossom "Apples" (Tiefling Warlock 5) * Bessaris (Merfolk Seeker Warlock 6) * Calysto (Half-elf Warlock 5) * Firuz (Tiefling Warlock 3/Wizard 2) * Prug (Kobold Warlock 4) * Tania (Human Fighter 2/Warlock * Yiek ( ? 'Half-Elf' Fighter 1/ Warlock 11) * Yog (Hobgoblin Hexblade 1 / Abjuration Wizard 3) * Yun Blossom (Mingzhu) (Tiefling Old One Warlock 5/Aberrant Mind Sorc 1) * Zeerith (Dark Elf Archfey Warlock 7) * Zoran (Human Keyblade Wielder Warlock 14) Wizards * Arwin (High Elf Wizard 4) * Trixie QuillSharpener (Gnomish Wizard 5) * Barraso Leginn (Human illusionist Wizard 4) * Darkgear Forgefire (Warforged Rogue 1/Illusion Wizard 5) * Eljena (Wizard * Jerome Fianin (Valenar High Elf Rogue 1/ Abjuration Wizard 3) * Le'vi Athos (Levistus Teifling Seeker Warlock 1 / Abjuration Wizard 5) * Passion/Strife (Tiefling Wizard 15) * Rokaria Kunzik (Human Divination Wizard 4) * Wallace the Wizard (Gnome Wizard 4) Other/Homebrew *Calidus (Human?? Lingering Soul 6) *Achilles (Human Celestial Summoner 4) *Carnino Poe Wuutak (Kenku Fey Summoner 7) *Phantom (Tiefling Blood Hunter 8/Rogue3) *Tashenai (Half-Elf Lingering Soul 5) *Linara Stormdaughter (Human Blood Hunter 6/Rogue 1) *Yormik Furl (Half-Elf Avatar 4) Category:Player Info Category:Lore